doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:5ª temporada de Bob Esponja
Venezuela |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2007-2009 |episodios = 20 |predecesor = Cuarta temporada |sucesor = Sexta temporada }} La quinta temporada de Bob Esponja se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 19 de febrero de 2007 y finalizó el 19 de julio de 2009. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 14 de mayo de 2007 y finalizó el 17 de julio de 2009, esta temporada consistió de 20 episodios de 30 minutos de duración. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada inició en el año 2007, después de haber finalizado la temporada anterior, y haber finalizado su doblaje. En esta temporada, hubo algunos cambios con respecto a las anteriores temporadas, entre los cuáles son: *Yaraiví Alcedo interpreta a Arenita Mejillas durante la primera mitad de esta temporada, además de haberla intepretado antes durante la segunda mitad de la temporada pasada, sin embargo, en la segunda mitad de esta, es retomada por Anabella Silva en estos episodios. *Elena Díaz Toledo repite su papel de la Sra. Cangrejo, quien la había interpretado en sus apariciones en las 2 temporada pasadas, siendo interpretada en la temporada pasada por Valentina Toro. Reparto base Personajes Episódicos Episodio #81: Amigo o Enemigo (Friend or Foe?) Episodio #82A: El Primer Freidor (The Original Fry Cook) Episodio #82B: La Lámpara (Night Light) Episodio #84C: El viejo como se llame (Good Ol' Whathisname) Episodio #86A: Miedoso sobre ruedas (Roller Cowards) Episodio #87A: Amar a una cangreburger (To Love a Patty) Música *'Oh nena' Intérpretado por: Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja). Episodio #88A: El Dinero habla (Money Talks) Episodio #88C: Baile Viscoso (Slimy Dancing) Episodio #89A: La Esponja Cascaruda (The Krusty Sponge) Trivia *El diálogo que dice la pez mujer que paseaba en el tren mientras Bob Esponja estaba cansado dice: "Ese es el peor disfraz de Bob Esponja que he visto", este diálogo fue hecho por una voz masculina tanto en el idioma original (Doug Lawrence) como en el doblaje (Jhonny Torres), a pesar de que el diálogo correspondía a un personaje femenino posiblemente por error de edición en la versión original, por lo que se tomó esa interpretación como de un hombre también en el doblaje. Episodio #89B: Canta una Canción de Patricio (Sing a Song of Patrick) Música *'Brilla brilla Patricio Estrella' Intérpretado por: Luis Miguel Pérez, ¿? Trivia * Ezequiel Serrano hace voces adicionales por última vez en la serie debido a su mudanza a Londres en marzo del 2008, esto también sería su ultima aparición en el doblaje. Episodio #91A: Gas Infantilizante (Goo Goo Gas) Episodio #91B: El Gran Cambio (Le Big Switch) Trivia * Aunque durante toda la temporada, Perlita no apareció físicamente, se puede escuchar su voz vía telefónica cuando esta llama a Don Cangrejo, en este caso, su voz fue doblada por Yensi Rivero a pesar de que su personaje no se vio físicamente en este episodio. Episodio #92: Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida (Atlantis SquarePantis) Episodio #93A: Día de la foto (Picture Day) Episodio #93C: Cachiporra (BlackJack) Episodio #94A: Esponja Negra (Blackened Sponge) Trivia * Anabella Silva vuelve a doblar a Arenita a partir de este episodio. Episodio #94B: Sireno Man vs. Bob Esponja (Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob) Episodio #96: La Peste del Oeste (Pest of the West) Episodio #97A: 20.000 Hamburguesas Submarinas (20,000 Patties Under the Sea) Episodio #98: ¿Qué fue de la vida de Bob Esponja? (What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?) Episodio #100A: Expulsado de Fondo de Bikini (Banned in Bikini Bottom) Música * Estas CangreBurguers son Geniales ** Interpretado por: Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja) Melanie Henríquez (Señorita Horrorosa) Episodio #100B: El Primo Stanley (Stanley S. SquarePants) Trivia * Este fue el último episodio donde Luis Pérez Pons dobló a Don Cangrejo, a partir de la siguiente temporada fue reemplazado por Carlos Vitale. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Series y Películas de United Plankton Pictures Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix